Escala de grises
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Porque el mundo no se divide solo en buenos y malos, blanco y negro. Tiene infinidad de pensamientos, razones y colores, tantos como la escala de grises.


Todo aquello que reconozcáis ya sabéis, personajes, paisajes y demás, no me pertenece, es de la genial J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto__Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Notas y aclaraciones al final ;) Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad_. - **Víctor Hugo**.

* * *

Gris.

Esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente para describir la situación.

Gris como el color que tenía el cielo en ese momento, cubierto de nubes plomizas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, allí donde se fundía con el encrespado mar. El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que las olas se agitasen furiosas estrellándose incansables contra las rocas del acantilado, también grises.

La potente brisa arrastraba consigo cientos de gotas diminutas de agua salada que salpicaban su rostro impasible e inmóvil a pesar de los elementos. Podía sentir como el pelo se le enmarañaba por momentos mientras le azotaba el cuello movido por el aire.

Gris también como su estado de ánimo. Porque por mucho que lo intentara no podría definirlo de otra forma. Asustado no se acercaba ni de lejos a como se sentía. Tampoco estaba deprimido, enfadado o triste.

Simplemente gris.

Ni blanco ni negro. Ni bien ni mal. Ni luz ni oscuridad. Ni Orden del Fénix ni mortífagos. Ni unos ni otros, solo gris.

Sorprendentemente, Regulus no podía identificarse con ninguno de los dos grupos. El tatuaje que en aquel momento quedaba a la vista en su antebrazo izquierdo era una muestra inequívoca de porqué no formaba parte de la Orden. Así como su irremediable aversión a los amigos de los muggles, sangresucias, defensores de los mismos y gentuza similar. Lo llevaba en la sangre, en su sangre pura y limpia heredera de decenas de generaciones de magos y brujas de impecable ascendencia.

Compartía sus ideales de pureza y exclusividad. Estaba absoluta y totalmente de acuerdo con su elitismo y hubiera torturado hasta matar a cualquier persona que se hubiese atrevido siquiera a insinuar lo contrario. Al menos así habría sido hasta hacía unas semanas.

Pero eso formaba ya parte de su pasado. De un pasado cercano cierto, pero pasado de todas formas.

Había tomado la decisión de dejar atrás todo aquello, de pasar página, de _desertar_. Aunque estaba seguro de que aquello significaba lo mismo que declarar delante del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso que era el mayor fan de los sangresucia. Por mucho que sus ideas siguiesen intactas y aunque nunca pensase lo contrario, si dejaba de lado a los mortífagos sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, y no le importaba.

Nunca había destacado especialmente entre los mortífagos, por eso cuando recibió aquella orden del Señor Oscuro no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente halagado y orgulloso por serle útil a su líder, por poder servir más activamente a su causa. Necesitaba un elfo doméstico para una importante y secreta misión y se lo había pedido a él.

Ése fue el punto de inflexión.

Kreacher era una criatura despreciable que malvivía cuidando y sirviendo a su familia al igual que habían hecho sus antepasados, como bien testificaban sus cabezas disecadas y reducidas colocadas en la pared de las escaleras de la mansión Black. Se regodeaba en el dolor y sufrimiento ajenos pero profesaba un amor y adoración que no tenía límites hacia su ama, y con ello a todo lo que Walburga Black quería. Lo que incluía a su hijo Regulus.

El elfo sentía un aprecio inmenso hacia "el joven Black". Y extrañamente Regulus sentía lo mismo hacia la infeliz criatura. Le tenía cariño y se cuidaban mutuamente de una manera peculiar. Recordaba a la perfección como de pequeño Kreacher siempre se quedaba con él, susurrando suaves y tranquilizadoras palabras cada vez que alguna tormenta azotaba la fachada de Grimmauld Place. Lo había acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida e incluso había sido el compañero de juegos que Sirius nunca quiso ser.

A pesar de ello envió a Kreacher con su Señor, confiado en que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que quería, lo que sentía era su deber. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él y sus compañeros mas afines en el grupo de mortífagos le felicitaban entre envidiosos y aliviados de que no les hubiera tocado a ellos complacer al Lord. Pero por alguna razón que Regulus nunca llegó a entender o que nunca se permitiría aceptar, temió por el elfo y en un incomprensible impulso le ordenó volver vivo a la mansión Black.

Y Kreacher volvió.

Hizo su aparición en la habitación de Regulus en un estado deplorable y bajo los efectos de alguna terrible poción. La imagen posiblemente nunca se borraría de las retinas del joven Black, como si estuviera grabada a fuego en su memoria. La pobre criatura parecía a punto de desvanecerse y la única palabra entendible que era capaz de vocalizar sin emitir una serie de gruñidos incomprensibles era "agua". Y el chico, asustado como nunca en su vida, no dudo ni medio segundo en convocarla con un hechizo.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión de terror irracional y confusión total que mostraba el rostro de Kreacher. Nunca fue una persona especialmente sensible pero aquella mirada y el sentimiento de indefensión que transmitía el maltrecho elfo hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera. Esa pequeña parte que siempre había estado ahí, permaneciendo a la espera, escondida bajo montones de capas de ciega obediencia, se alzó revelándose y creando una reacción en cadena en su interior.

No soportaría estar a las ordenes de quien había torturado de aquella manera a un ser, que aunque sabía inferior, apreciaba mas allá de toda lógica.

Y ese era el único motivo por el que estaba allí de pie, mirando fijamente la nada, viendo como la poca luz que quedaba, se iba reduciendo hasta desaparecer. El gris pasó lentamente por varias tonalidades hasta llegar al marengo, creando sombras más oscuras y alargadas. Apenas podía distinguir ya nada del paisaje, y a duras penas vislumbraba la pequeña figura del elfo que unos pasos por detrás de él temblaba incontroladamente.

Su futuro próximo se le antojaba terriblemente inalcanzable a pesar de que conseguir su objetivo se encontraba prácticamente al alcance de su mano. Había llegado hasta allí después de mucho esfuerzo y muchas intrigas. Había llegado mas allá de lo que cualquiera incluido él mismo había imaginado. Había llegado a aquel lugar que había sido únicamente concebido para permanecer oculto al mundo. Había averiguado un secreto abominable que nunca debió ser revelado. Y a pesar de todo, su meta seguía pareciéndole absurdamente inalcanzable.

Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo que Kreacher se sobresaltara ligeramente.

—Amo Regulus… Kreacher no debería estar aquí, Kreacher quiere irse. El amo Regulus corre peligro aquí, no es seguro, volvamos a casa.

La ronca y cascada voz del elfo sacó a Regulus de sus cavilaciones. Que mas quisiera el que volver a su casa y olvidarse de todo el asunto. Podía ver con claridad lo fácil y sencillo que sería ordenarle al elfo que le llevase a la seguridad de su casa en Grimmauld Place y seguir su vida como si aquel incidente nunca hubiese ocurrido. Los días pasarían, él continuaría a las ordenes de aquel ser despreciable que era el Lord Tenebroso y la historia seguiría su curso olvidándose por completo de que él una vez intentó desbaratar los planes de aquel loco. Porque los débiles nunca eran recodados y él pasaría sin pena ni gloria como uno más de los muchos seguidores de su amo demente.

Pero no era aquel pensamiento el que le impedía echarse atrás ahora. Poco o nada le importaba a él ser recordado en el futuro. Su único deseo era hacer algo para detener al Lord Tenebroso. Aquel imponente ser que había jugado con los límites del ser humano, había querido vencer a la muerte y parecía haberlo conseguido en parte. Dividir el alma en varias pedazos y esconderlos para poder volver del más allá era una abominación tal que cuando Regulus la descubrió no pudo dormir en toda la noche presa de horribles pesadillas.

Que estaban en manos de un loco era un secreto a voces entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, pero aunque sus métodos quizás no fuesen los adecuados, sus metas eran las que ellos deseaban. Y si Regulus se había unido siendo tan joven a los mortífagos fue sin duda porque creía en ellas y buscaba los mismos objetivos. Pero el reciente descubrimiento del chico demostraba que la locura de aquel ser había sobrepasado con creces los límites de que lo que él pensaba soportar.

Cuando fue consciente de aquel pensamiento tuvo miedo. Sabía cual era su única alternativa. Tenía que destruir sus planes. Y esa certeza le recorrió como un rayo de arriba a abajo dejándole totalmente sin fuerzas, consciente de lo arduo e inmenso de aquella tarea.

Durante aquellas semanas apenas había pasado un solo segundo sin ser presa de un terror atroz. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta cual debería ser su siguiente paso, y la incertidumbre ante lo desconocido le corroía por dentro como un veneno que minaba su determinación sin prisa pero sin pausa. Que hubiese tomado la decisión de echar por tierra los siniestros planes del Lord no significaba que todo aquello que le habían inculcado desde pequeño despareciese como volutas de humo. Creía sin duda alguna que los magos como el y su familia, sangre pura, eran incuestionablemente superiores, pero aun así las formas que utilizaba su Señor entraban claramente en conflicto con sus emociones.

No permitiría que un loco dominase el mundo mágico por muy afines que fueran sus ideales. No dejaría a su familia a merced de un demente que había sido capaz de mutilar su propia alma con el solo propósito de malvivir eternamente. No soportaría ver a Kreacher bajo aquel sufrimiento otra vez sin cometer alguna locura.

Repitiéndose aquello mentalmente, como un mantra, poco a poco un plan se hizo hueco en su mente. Había que destruir aquellos objetos infernales denominados horrocruxes, en silencio, desde la seguridad de las sombras, sin llamar la atención, con movimientos lentos y perfectamente calculados como los camaleones, y su punto de partida era el que estaba oculto en aquella cueva algunos metros por debajo de sus pies.

Y allí estaba. Quieto, totalmente paralizado por el miedo, a unos pocos metros de su inalcanzable objetivo. Aterrorizado por lo que podría encontrarse en el interior de la gruta, asustado por las consecuencias que sin duda acarrearían ese acto de rebelión, en estado de pánico por lo que podría depararle el desconocido futuro.

Los minutos seguían pasando lentos como caracoles, y el sol, oculto tras la cortina de nubes iba desapareciendo rápidamente en el horizonte coloreando débilmente el cielo de un gris rojizo. E inevitablemente los pensamientos del chico volaron hasta la figura de su hermano.

Era todo lo que Regulus despreciaba, y Sirius despreciaba todo lo que él era. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, luz contra oscuridad, blanco contra negro. Pero si había algo que Regulus siempre envidió de su hermano fue su valentía. Desafió a su familia, y declaró abiertamente y sin vergüenza alguna que el no compartía la despreciable forma de pensar que tenían. Y aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, admiraba ese valor, esa fe ciega en que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Apretó con fuerza el guardapelo de oro que ocultaba en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica e hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de Kreacher. Esto era lo correcto. Y sus motivos eran solo suyos. No importaban. No eran ni buenos ni malos, ni blancos ni negros. Porque la vida no se divide únicamente en dos bandos. Porque las decisiones abarcan todas las tonalidades grises y están llenas de matices y no hay dos iguales de la misma forma que dos personas nunca serán ni pensaran exactamente igual.

Cogió aire decidido por fin. Por muy lejos e inalcanzable que le pareciera su meta, tenía que seguir. Por mucho miedo que sintiera ante lo desconocido, era necesario superarlo. Porque él no era un cobarde, él no era débil como su hermano siempre se empañaba en recordarle, él era tan fiero como cualquiera de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y aunque quizás sus motivos para revelarse no eran los adecuados, su oportunidad estaba ahí y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

Porque aunque no fuera un Gryffindor, él era un valiente.

—Kreacher, llévame a la cueva. —El lloroso cuerpo del elfo tembló aterrorizado ante la sola mención de su destino. Pero no vaciló a la hora de cumplir las órdenes de su adorado amo.

Chasqueo los dedos y con un "crack" que se llevó el viento desaparecieron del borde del acantilado donde el último y trémulo rayo de sol murió tras la línea del horizonte.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí ha llegado mi imaginación. La verdad es que no me he sentido capaz de retratar la muerte de Regulus. Nunca había escrito sobre el, ni me lo había planteado, pero cuando leí la cita celebre que me había tocado, irremediablemente se me vino a la mente este personaje tan interesante. Y a pesar de nuestra corta relación le he cogido un cariño especial, y el solo pensar en cargármelo me ha dado dolor de cabeza.

El reto era inspirarse con la cita, y escribir algo relacionado. No estoy muy segura de haberlo conseguido porque he leído tantas veces estas dos mil y pico palabras que empiezo a no encontrarles sentido, pero cuando termine de escribir pensé que me había acercado bastante a mi objetivo así que me doy por mas que satisfecha. Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras opiniones, un besito y feliz semana! :)


End file.
